


Hammock cuddles

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Writing prompt fic





	Hammock cuddles

“Veronica!”

Logan called through the screen covering the back door. She tuned him out, needed just 5 more minutes to submit her report. Technically, she was supposed to be on vacation, but she’d had more time off the last week than she felt was justifiable. It had been over a week since she last sent a story to her editor, and while most would claim the time lapse understandable, anxiety reared up every time she thought about her job. Logan was napping, and Veronica stole the moment to finalize and submit a story; unfortunately, he hadn’t slept as long as she’d hoped. Or her story took longer to complete than she planned.

“Veronica.” He was behind her now, using his usual “you’re working again” exasperation voice.

“I just need a minute, I promise.”

He gave no response, and she could feel the skepticism rolling off him in waves as he made his way back outside. She distinctly heard the screen open and close this time, cringing at the unnecessary force used to close it. It wasn’t that big a deal, really. Logan was just being his usual dramatic self. They had a whole week out here and getting in this one article would let her relax and focus on their time together. Just this one article, that’s all she needed. Her email chimed less than a minute after she sent the file to her editor.

> _Are you seriously sending in work right now? Get off your computer._

The curt reply was equal parts surprising and expected. Her editor had always been direct with her, and she was trying her best to appreciate the bluntness rather than resent it. After all the work she’d just put in, you’d figure he’d appreciate it more. But it was in, the work was done, and she had a vacation to enjoy. Forcing herself to relax, and attempting the breathing exercises recommended by her therapist, she wandered to the back porch to find Logan. He seemed to be sleeping again, though with him it was always difficult to tell. Somewhere along the line he’d rained in his temper and developed a disorienting aura of serenity in practically all situations. Another trait she did her best to appreciate, not begrudge.

Logan was stretched out serenely in the hammock, shaded by the forest encroaching on their cabin hide-a-way. The heat of the day was stifled in the under the trees, and Veronica appreciated that after the hours she’d spent roasting in the cabin. She’d been able to use her phone hotspot to connect to the internet, but had yet to discover an app which could generate AC. Being outside was calming, though, and she was beginning to understand how Logan could look so at peace.

For a moment she debated joining Logan on the hammock, he really did look incredibly content, but she decided against finding some other location to relax. She determined he would want her with him. Climbing into the hammock proved difficult and Veronica ended up falling over Logan, nearly tipping the hammock and dumping them both to the forest floor. Logan caught her, steadying the hammock in the process, and tucked her into the crook of his arm. She snuggled comfortably into his side, enjoying the gentle sway of the hammock. Logan tightened his arm around her, placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

“Thanks for joining me, Mrs. Echolls.”

Veronica’s heart fluttered at the reminder of their recent nuptials. Despite her initial hesitations, she was entirely happy with their decision to get married. She felt closer to Logan than she ever had, and she could only imagine their life getting better.

“My pleasure, Mr. Echolls.”

She settled into him with a soft smile on her lips, finally understanding Logan’s contentment. Maybe they could stay here for a couple weeks…


End file.
